Save Frog
Save Frogs are characters in Mother 3. They allow the player to save their gameplay progress, and from the fourth chapter of the game onward, these frogs also allow Lucas and friends to withdraw or deposit Dragon Power, the currency in the game. The function of Save Frogs in Mother 3 replaces the telephones used to save progress and the Automatic Teller Machines used to manage money in previous installments of the ''Mother'' series. There are many different versions of the Save Frog, including a ghost frog, a driving frog, and a magic butterfrog (the latter does not seem particularly happy about its name). Save Frogs are somewhat humorous by design, and as a result appear in appropriate situations; for example, in an encounter on Tanetane Island, when Lucas and the party eat the Hallucination Mushrooms on Tanetane Island, the Save Frog that was eaten by a snake is now inside an umbrella. Location of Save Frogs Tazmily Village *Outside Lucas's house *At the northern exit of the town square (Chapters 1-3) *In the town square driving a car (as of Chapter 4) *In a wheelchair on the second floor of the senior home (as of Chapter 4); this one has gray hair and speaks in a stereotypically old manner, i.e. confusing some words for others (like save and shave) *On Cerulean Beach Sunshine Forest *Next to the shrine *Upstream east *Outside Lighter and Fuel's house Drago Plateau *Outside Alec's house *In the cave before the boss fight with Reconstructed Caribou *Before the boss fight with Mecha-Drago *In the cave with the Hot Spring in the mountains *In the field before Ionia's house *At the entrance in front of Chupichupyoi Temple Osohe Castle *In the front courtyard *In the room before the Hot Spring on the west wing of the first floor *As a ghost frog in the room before descending down into the basement Death Desert (Chapter 3 only) *Inside a barrel in the beginning of the level *Inside a whirlpool of sand in the north (must defeat Great Antlion to use) Railway *As a butterfrog in the field with Magic Butterflies Murasaki Forest *Outside the Clayman Factory *As a mole cricket inside the Mole Cricket Hole (cannot be used for DP) *Outside Doria's house Club Titiboo *Outside Club Titiboo *In the men's restroom in the west wing of the lobby *Inside the concert hall *In the room with the mice dining in the attic *Inside Violet's room *Inside Lucky's room Highway *In the room near the Instant Revitalizing Machine near the Railway *In the parking lot outside the diner Thunder Tower *Inside Porky's room *Just before Mr. Genetor's room Chimera Laboratory *Inside the lobby *Inside the museum on the west wing of the first floor (as a stuffed frog) Snowcap Mountain *Outside the Mole Cricket Hole *On the top of the mountain between the Item Guy and the Hot Spring Saturn Valley *In the village, hanging from a balloon *Outside Phrygia's house Tanetane Island *In the ocean before the boss fight with Master Eddy *Near the shore (cannot use for DP until after the Needle is pulled) *Outside Mixolydia's house *On the mountains before the Barrier Trio Argilla Pass * Near the entrance to Argilla Pass where you lose the Jar of Yummy Pickles * Near the Argilla Pass Hot Spring. * Before Ionia's House New Pork City *Inside the limousine *Next to the landing spot of the limousine *Inside the movie theater *On the floor below Leder's room in the sewers *Outside the Empire Porky Building Empire Porky Building *Outside the elevator on the 24th floor *Inside the concert hall on the 24th floor *Outside the elevator in the Porky's Fan Room level *Outside the elevator in the Hippo Launcher Level *Outside the elevator in the Restroom Level *In the last hallway of the Restroom Level *Outside the elevator in the Laboratory Level *Inside one of the test tubes in the Laboratory Level *On the stairs after the first game with the Porky-bot *On the stairs after the second game with the Porky-bot *On the stairs after the third game with the Porky-bot *In the room before fighting the Natural Killer Cyborg *Outside the elevator in the basement *Next to the Hot Spring before the boss fight with Masked Man Other *At the end of every Chapter Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Characters